Brandon Different Dimension Adventure: Naruto
by boon666
Summary: This is a series where Brandon goes from dimensions to dimensions for fun. His first dimensions he visits is the one with Naruto. On a mission Naruto finds the boy and they go to The Leaf village, Brandon becomes a ninja and after a series of events he leaves. Trust me it going to get really good. .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's been a long time, so I think I should start making stories. If you hate it than shut your fucking face and stop reading, if you like it then please review it I would love to here what you all say.**

**I started a story that none of you should know about so don't get to pissed when you see something totally bullshit, (and I know you will), as the story goes on I will explain every thing to you.**

**The main character is named Brandon he if from a dimension where everyone has "super powers and/or abilities". His super powers is going to be a secret for now. But I would love to read your guesses.**

**He has many companion that "Love him or follow him around" and you will see them a lot in this story and others I will make, even if you all do or don't like them.**

**I do not own Naruto but I do own my own characters.**

**If you are wondering the name if these stories of called "Brandon Different dimension Adventure"**

* * *

"Is it almost ready!" A teenage boy was basically jumping up and down.

"Brandon! Can you calm down for a sec so I can... their we go." A small man just connected two cables.

A big generator starts up and is beeping, lighting, and ba-donking (IDK). Suddenly a big portal opens up on a medium sided disk, flashing lights of blue, orange and yellow filled the room. The colors ended when a big flash of white light exploded from the portal.

"Well we got past the easy part." the short man got up from behind his desk.

"The easy part?" Brandon said back.

"Yes the easy part was starting up the D-V, now we have to see if it is safe. We don't know if the D-V will tare you in half or into pieces." The small man said with a worry. "Or it may work, who knows?"

"So how will we test it." Brandon asked in worry as if he already know what was going to happen.

"No we, just you, as he pushes Brandon into the D-V

"Steve when I get back I am going to kill you." Brandon was barking out threats.

Later...

Hello... Steve ... Brandon is anyone here, a group of girls walked in. "Why is this place such a mess and where is Brandon one girl asked. "Well..." Steve pointed to the D-V that was closing.

"WHAT!" All the girl screamed at once.

* * *

"I almost got it... and better believe it!" A young boy around the age of ten with yellow hair starts to run after a cat.

The cat runs faster know the boy is going to caught him, the cat stop now at the age of a cat turns to see the boy right behind it, the cat see no where to go but down a 60 foot drop. The boy jumps, so does the cat. The cat jumps over the boy and he plummest down the cliff in to trees.

"NARUTO!" A pink haired girl is looking down the cliff to see him but she can't.

"We have to do something or Naruto will-" Sakura be quite. A Black haired boy appeals out of nowhere and is holding the cat, He will be fine.

"Right Kakashi." The black haired boy looks over his shoulder at a white haired man.

"Yes Sasuke, Naruto should be fine but trouble loves to follow him around." The white haired man looks down the cliff.

"Naruto should be able to make it back on his own right?" The black haired boy looks Kakashi in the eye.

"Well, he should." Kakashi puts his hand behind his head.

"Then late go we finished the mission, right." The boy starts to walk of with the cat.

"What a hand full you all are." the white haired man follows.

"I hope your all right." Sakura said before following.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." the boy is hitting branches on the way down.

"Why is it always me?" the boy asked himself.

"They probably left me... again."the boy looked up at the sky.

Suddenly an explosion if colors happen right in front of the boy. The boy could only watch in awe, as rainbow of explosion happen before his eyed, he dropped to his knees and is eyes was wide as Hell itself. Then it stopped and in the middle of where it just happen a boy lad.

"Hey, are you all right." The boy with yellow haired yelled.

The boy that was on the ground started to move, he got up and he started to crack is body parts(Neck, Back, Arms, Fingers, Ect) 'wow' I thought

The boy turns to see the me, he smiles and runs up to me. Hello, what world am I in. he asked me.

"What do you mean." I said back.

What is the best thing right know. He said it slowly.

"Um... being a sunobie is probably the best." I had to think about it.

He asked me one more thing, If I could sit down so we can talk about this world. I said ok.

We began to talk and as I told him more the more he became interested. "Wow your worlds is amazing. How can I become a ninja like you?"

Well you need to go to the academe, I guess. Then you need to pass the test, only then can you be a ninja.

Take me to your village I would like to take the test. Brandon had a smile.

...Ok, but the village is a long way from here and when we get back I not sure you could even take the test... or pass. It took me years to pass.

"I think I will do just fine, my body is already adapting to this world. I will tell you my story as we walk, lats go." Brandon tells him all that he did and how he got their and everything you all don't know.

* * *

**this is going to be one of the shorter chapters, I am also sorry for how boring this chapter was I promise to make a more exciting one next.**

**Reviews would be nice and greatly appreciated **

**I am willing to add any character to the story so send some in, This is good and all but i think it's time a wrap this up**

**Good bye so you next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone in is me again I am not sure when im going to post chapters, probably when I feel like it.**

**In this chapter my friend will help me **

**Their will be a fight seen, any their will be a lot of blood and gore.**

**I don't own Naruto but I do own my character.**

* * *

Me and the boy, I think his name was Naruto, I don't know. We have been walking for 10 min and we got to a clearing. The sun was about to set and we needed to find a place to stay.

"Hey I know this place, Their should be a small village up ahead." Naruto was pointing up a hill. "Your right, I can fill some people." I had a smile on my face maybe because I had fun today.

I was getting tired after going thought the D-V and walking all day. "Can't what to get some sleep."

We quickly got to the village, it was a small one with only several houses and a little people walking around. We walked in and asked if they is a place to stay the woman and children started to run into the houses, and as quickly as they left the men started to come out, with weapons. They surrounded us with weapons at our trouts, I was starting to get mad.

One man said, "Get out, we don't need any more trouble. Most of the men looked scared and the other was determination.

"Wait, we didn't do anything all we would like to know if they is a place we can sleep" Naruto retorted.

"Shut up!" One of the men put his sword above his head and started to swing down.

I cough the sword mid-swing with my hand, before it hit Naruto's head. "Now I'm Piss! So please give me a good reason why I don't kill you." I said to the man. But before he could answer A explosive was set off on one of the houses.

"Hahahaha, Burn It all to the ground."

"Hadoru Bandits, Run." A women was screaming before one of the bandit cough her.

The man that surrounded us ran to the bandits but was quickly mowed down by the bandits. I looked over to see Naruto wide eyeing the villagers being killed by the bandits. "I can't take any more of this, Naruto sit down and watch me Rip Them a New." Naruto looked at me, but their is way to many of them.

"...and" I sat Naruto down and started to walk to the middle of it all.

"Hey Villagers Stop The Fighting and Get Out of here I Will Handel the Bandits." I screamed.

All the men looked at each other and started to back away.

"Well look at this little shitface, You finally grow a pair but at the wrong time." I middle age men with blue turn-up pants, a ripped vase showing a huge muscular body, red hair and dirt everywhere. "Now it time to kill you, Men Attack!"

Four men ran up to me, the first man sung his fist at me, I griped it and tore it right of. That stopped the rest of the men. The one with his hand off fell to the floor in pain. I picked him up and dropped his back own my nee, I proceeded to wrap around his neck and snap it.

Another hit me with a metal bar he went to swing again but I cough it, took it and than hit him once with it, smashing his head in. He flow to the left of me and hit a building. The metal bar Broke on impact. The third man though kunai at me, everyone was cough. I though them back each one going start though his body. The last man started to run away, I snapped my fingers and creaks could be herd before he fell to the ground blood gushing out of him. " Well that was fun and all but I should really hurry things up" I turn to the leader "your turn."

"That was a fine display but we will kill you." The man said back.

"Well fuck me... I'm still going to kill you." the man started to do hand signs.

"...We?" I pointed behind him. No one was their.

"Brandon Look Out" Naruto screamed.

Thunder started to come out of his hand. "See, I'm going to kill you." He started to run to me, I ready myself but Naruto came right out of the ground and uppercut him, the man blacked out. "Don't forget me." Naruto yelled.

I could here cheering coming from the crowed, I lady walked up to us." I hear you both need a place to stay. Me and Naruto looked at each other and smiled. "Yes"

**Next morning **

"Naruto, Naruto wake up." I was shaking Naruto.

"uhm... Naruto sat up, "what."

"I want to get to the leaf village by sunset." I told him.

"Fine." Naruto got up and started to get dressed, when he finished we began to walk out. "Wait!"

The lady from yesterday her name was Faith, she had long black hair, blue eyes, a nice figure, and a great personality.(If you know what I mean.)

"Here have this it use to belong to my father", she handed me a kunai. "Thanks."

We started to walk away.

When we turned around we saw everyone waving, we both smile and started to wave back but the one that didn't wave was Faith.

We keep walking till we hit a forest," were almost their. "How can you tell?"

I just know, as we started to walk in the forest, Naruto kept talking about what we are going to do when we get to the leaf village. He said something about a Ramen shop and the academe and what a Hokage is and how he will be Hokage one day. Listening to him was very funny.

Naruto and I stopped, "you can come out now we know you have been following us." I said looking to a bush.

"Wow, you guys have skills to be able to detach me but I'm going to have to kill you, boss's orders."

**Naruto POV**

A women dress in all black came out of the woods, she was from the sound on her head band, and when she talk it filled me with so much anger, I don't know why. I must attack.

"Argggggggg" I ran up to her to hit her but she blocked it and kneed me in the stomach, I fell to the floor the quickly kicked me and sent me flying to a tree. She started to do hand signs like the other man and lightning started to come from her hand.

"I will Kill you first." She ran to me but Brandon jumped in the way. Her hand went right though Brandon.

"Brandon!" I had tears in my eyes.

She than ripped her arm out of him and Brandon fell to the ground he shoulda waited for me to be done with you but that doesn't matter." She had a huge grin on here face.

She started to walk closer to me, and fear went right through me as I saw Brandon get up with a big hole in his chest.

She turn to see what I was looking at and jumped back in surprise. "How are you still al..." She couldn't finish the sentence because Brandon started to choke her.

We all watch as the big hole in Brandon chest started to close up and heal itself.

**Brandon POV**

"Now That's going to hurt in the morning." I looked at the women.

She grabbed my arm and broke it, she was released "time for my super secrete move," She stated to do hand sighs. I just snapped my arm into place.

When she was done red lightning was coming off her. "I will destroy you both even if I have to destroy the forest." She shot a lightning bolt at me and missed but when it hit the trees behind me an explosion destroying the earth and trees both.

"DIE" She screamed as she shot a huge bolt at me.

I stuck my hand out and the lightning hit it but instead of obliterating me, I was absorbing it.

"Wow your weak, and before you die let me show you What Real Lightning Looks Like." On my palm was blue lightning. "Please die, quite." I stuck out my hand and fired a beam of lightning at the women, when it hit every thing was destroyed, Trees, rock, animals, ect.

Naruto was getting up and when he saw what I did his mouth hit the floor and his eyes shot out of his eye sockets.

I walked out to where the woman was only to see a outline of her in ash... "Why attack us, Faith?"

* * *

**Plot Twist, yes it was Faith who attacked them if you didn't get it**

**Sorry but most fights will be like that maybe even more blood and gore**

**remember**** to review This I would love to read what you say**

**And the color of the lightning means everything, Regular is yellow, Unnatural is red, and the purest is blue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter their will be longer fights and new jutsu will be introduce.**

**I will also add new characters in the story.**

**Next chapter Brandon will take the test to become a ninja.**

**If anyone whats to know yes Brandon is Pretty strong and only a few people could actually fight** **him.**

* * *

"Hey, Steven we are ready. Fire it up." Said a girl with silver hair. "Ya Steve we don't have all day." A dark shin girl said, too.

"Girls please calm down, Brandon can take care of himself I don't see the reason why you both have to go." Steven look at the girls.

"Steve." Both girls look at him with killer looks.

"I said calm down or I won't seen you." Steve tried to ignore the starers. "So why do you both what to go?"

"We already told you." The dark skin girl said.

**Flash**** back**

_"WHAT!" All the girl screamed at once._

_"What do you mean Brandon went in that portal." _

_Brandon and I have been looking if dimensional travel is possibly, after a year of studying it we hit a break. What you see now is what happen, we didn't test it or anything, we just winged it. Soon we should be able to see if Brandon is alive or not._

_Steve walked over to another machine, he starts to praise buttons and a heart monitor turn on.  
_

_Beep, beep ,beep ,beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_"Brandon No!" The girl in the middle with red hair starts to cry. Everyone starts to join._

_"Sorry, sorry my bad, that's my __fault. What you all just whitnise was the death of my hamster, this is Brandon's heart beet." Steven goes and presses a few more buttons._

_ beep, beep, beep, beep. See he's just fine... Girls, girls!_

_All the girls got mad and started to beat on Steven. All but two stayed._

_What do you mean you what to go in after him. Brandon lived but for all we know that could be because of his regeneration. It could kill you both before you even get their._

_Both girls looked at each other, We don't care just send us in. We need to make sure Brandon is save and to keep other people safe, you know how Brandon get when he's haven fun_

_... OK, come back here tomorrow by that time the D-V should be charge by then. Steve look at both of them as they left._

**Flash back end**

"Ok, I get it." Steven turns on the D-V and the same type of portal open up like last time.

"So why did you agree to us doing this." The sliver haired girl sweatdropped.

"I need new test subjects." Steve push both into the portal. "Steven!" both girls said as they fell.

Same as Brandon. well back to work."Steven went back to doing something not impotent to the story.

**Brandon"s POV**

Brandon's eyes widen in shock. "How did they get here?" He asked out loud. "Who?" Naruto notice Brandon's question.

"Just some friends from the other world."

"Really whats their name, maybe we could meet them." Naruto look happy knowing someone from another world is here.

Brandon thought in his head, 'Savanna and Chrystal" With the thought of them he put on a huge smile.

Naruto and I made it to the entrance when the two guards came up to us to see who we are, as soon as they say Naruto they let us both in.

When I walked into the city my smile coiled around my face and my heart beat started to go faster. "Their so many strong people her I can seance it." The excited boy was looking all over the place at different people.

I quickly turn to attack when I felt someone oppracing but was block buy a hand, I also caught the attackers hand as he attacked me. "And who mite you be?" The man asked me. As I looked up at his face I only say his right eye, for his mouth was cover with a mask and his left eye was covered by his headband. "I am just a traveler. Who are you?" I asked the man back.

"I am Kakashi, The Copycat Ninja, And you are no traveler." He tightens his grip on Brandon. Brandon copying him. "You should stop before I brake your hand."

Kakashi notices Naruto looking at both of them with confusion. "Hey, why don't we calm down, Kakashi this is a friend I fond on the way here. Brandon this is Kakashi he is my sensai now calm down." Kakashi lats go of Brandon as he lats go of him.

"So Naruto, why is he here?" He focuses his attention on the yellow haired Ninja. "I was taking him to the hokaga to see if he can become a ninja." Naruto tells Kakashi.

Kakashi turns "glad so see you made it back." He looks back at Brandon and gives him a glare "We will meat again" and with that he left.

"Do people always say hello like that?" I asked joking. "No not all the time." We both started to laugh.

"Before we go why don't we go get something to eat I'm starving." Naruto stomach started to growl. "Sure why not."

"We can have Ichiraku Ramen." I could see Naruto's mouth was watering.

After Naruto and me finished our Ramen we headed to the Hokaga tower to see if I could become a ninja like Naruto. As we both walk to the Hokaga's place Naruto was talking to me but I simply muted him out. The one thing I notice was the people we past would snicker at him or whisper "Demon brat " or "Demon fox" and many more. I looked at Naruto wondering what Naruto has been though. As if on que a drunk come out of a bar with a bottle in his hand, chugging it.

"Hey, you." He called out and started to walk over. "What you think your doing you Demon fox."

"Walking." The boy replaided.

"I don't care what your doing, just hurry up and Die already." The man held the bottle like a club and began to swing. Naruto didn't move, he was going to take it but I won't late that happen. I jump in the way and took the bottle head on.

'Shatter' "What the fuck you think you doing?" Blood was running down my head and you could clearly see shards of glass in my head. I grasped the man arm and pushed up on it braking it, you could see the bone sticking out of his arm. The crowed that had gathered to cheer him on quickly dispersed when they sew the broken arm. Running away screaming thing like a "monster" or "Demon."

"Brandon are you all right ." Naruto ran up to me. "Ya, I'm all right late hurry up to the Hokaga."I tare the shards from my skull and tossed it aside, the wound where it was, was already healed. "It's going to have to take more to kill me."

we finally arrived at the tower after a slow quite walk. Bang, band "Granny I'm coming in." We walk in to a fairly large room, it had chairs and a table with paper everywhere. There was a desk with a a young blond woman sleeping on a huge pile of paper. Naruto walked over to the woman and started to shake and scream at her. "Hey, hag wake up."

"Naruto!" The woman now awake punch Naruto in the face. I unglued Naruto from the wall. "You deserved that."

"So what so important that you had to wake me up." the blond asked.

I was wondering if a friend of my could take the exam to be a ninja." Naruto pointer to me.

"Yes, their is a way for him to be a ninja but the test is almost impossible even for a Chūnin." See tried to look for him but couldn't see him, and out of nowhere he was in front of her with his head tilted. "Your older then you look by like a lot."

**minutes later**

"So what do I have to do to pass." I ask sitting down.

You will have to pass a 5 part test, this test consist of Chakra control, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. "Hey, that was only 4, what about the last one." Naruto asked.

"The last test will be a battle against... Me the 6 Hokaga." Naruto and I was sweat dropped with shock.

"So I have no idea how to use chakra is their a place where we can train and when will this test be token?" I asked raising from my seat.

"In the training area, Naruto can show you their and in one week from now. I will also tell the Anbo who you are just show them this paper." She hands me a paper with writing on it.

"Ok, late get moving we only have one week from now and don't worry about sleeping you can stay at my place." Naruto said heading for the door.

**Naruto's place**

We're here." Naruto said kicking his door in.

Ow god what is wrong with this place there is trash everywhere. Brandon stumbles. Ow, I had to catch myself there.

Naruto walks over to a pile of trash and moves it. "Here you can sleep on the sofa I get the bed."

You can go to bed I'm going to clean this shit up.

"Good night then." Naruto flops on the bed and quickly goes to asleep.

'Good night Naruto, hope you have pleasant dreams.'

Brandon puts his hands close to his chest and it starts to glow red. "I'm going to need help I promise to do what ever you what later."

_Really Brandon, anything...__** hahaha Finally!**_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while but I got stuck and need some help with a friend and that this chapter was so boring but hey I'm trying.**

**Who could this person... or thing be.**

**Please Review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, Hell yes**

**I don't feel like talking much all you should know is their going to be more fighting. And I my introduce the person who was talking at the end of the last chapter. **

**idk**

* * *

Naruto wakes up smelling something delicious. As he stumble out of bed he couldn't help but see his room look very neat and clean. As Naruto walked though the house to the kitchen, everything was clean. When he finally got to the kitchen breakfast as lade out for Naruto to eat and Brandon was doing the dishes.

Brandon notice Naruto walk in, "hey your up I made some breakfast, eat up." Brandon finished doing the dishes and sat down in front of Naruto. "I already eat."

"Did you clean the house?" Naruto asked in between eating. "Sort of." Brandon said with a smile.

"So how is my training gonna happen cause I have no idea what chakra is."

"We are going to ask some of my old teacher to help out, your going to need all the help you can get if your going against lady Tsunade." Naruto retorted.

"Haha, laugh it up if I wanted to I would kill her but that would lower my chances at becoming a ninja."

Naruto couldn't tell if he was serious or not, he has seen Brandon use his powers before and it scared him. Naruto finished eating the food and washed it off and put it into the sink, he got dressed and at the front door was Brandon waiting for him. They started to walk down the street until they hit and apartment building, Naruto wasted no time and jumped four stories to get to the door, Brandon followed.

Bang, Bang. Naruto started to bang on the door. "Iruka, hey Iruka." Naruto didn't stop banging till he answered the door.

A middle aged man walked out, he had a green vest on and a scar across his face. He look nicer the the other ninja he had met on his was to the Hokaga. Brandon took his time to examine the person in front of him, till he notice they were talking.

"So can you help?" Naruto was pleading. He stopped to think then he scratched his chin only to stop shortly after. He looked at Brandon. "Is he the one you need to trained" Naruto just nodded his head.

"Ya I'll train him he acts stronger then look from what Kakashi told me, a boy that was hanging with you. ok, meet me in the training field in a half-hour, we will begin the training their " He closed the door with a smile. Naruto was jumping with joy "ok lets go." He jumped down and started running towards the gate, I followed.

**Training field **

We waited for Iruka to show and after awhile about 20 minutes he showed he and Naruto talked for a while. Before we started Kakashi came to pick up Naruto to go on a mission, leaving me and Iruka.

"Well Naruto told me the situation that your in." He put a hand on his head. "Your going to fight the hokaga... Naruto said you have no chakra control and you only just learned what chakra is. I think that is funny cause I can see abundance of chakra swirling inside you but we'll get to that later we will first learn is Taijutsu it means "Fighting style" and can be very deadly when used correctly."

Iruka went into a stance, "Naruto told me you can't die..."

Brandon was nowhere to be seen... he was behind Iruka, he lead in close "lets test that." Iruka heart skipped a beat as he jumped away, "wow your fast" Iruka was in a tree. "That what she said," Brandon was above him "please dodge this." Iruka nearly got away only to see a explosion if tree parts go everywhere. Iruka gulped...

What was he getting in to...

**Next week**

Tsunade was walking to the training field with a hand full of other ninja wanting to see the fight or what they thought was going to be a beat down. When they got their the training field was a complete mess almost every tree that was around it was a shattered pile if mess on the ground, huge hole where scattered everywhere, and in the center of the mess was a boy. As they got closer they saw that the boy was non other then Brandon, in the distance you could see Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya where sitting down waiting for the show.

"OK Im going to start the test, first you have to show me your chakra control." Almost as she finished Brandon let loose his chakra in to a typhoon around him, knocking down a few of the ninja that came with. Almost as Brandon let loose his chakra he died it down.

"Is that good enough?" Brandon asked with a cooked smile on his face.

"Yes that was...surprising but not enough to beet me. Next will be your Genjutsu. You will have to put Anko into it to pass." Tsunade pointer to a ninja she brought. And out came a lady with dark purple hair and gray eyes, she had a nice "pair shape."

Brandon smiled. "ok but this is the worst one I can do."

Brandon went into a stance closing his eyes, after a couple of seconds he opened them showing a **red** circle where the pupil should of been and surrounded the eyes where all** black**, but I want you to know I'm aiming for tears.

**Anko POV**

_Kill...Anger...Death...Die...Slaughterer...No Laughter..._

All of these word appeared out of no where and didn't stop till she opened her eyes to see her parents. They where both having fun unable to see her, when she tried to tap one her hand went right though it. She notice she was in here old house and started to walk to here room. When she got there she could see herself crying in a corner with her head down, she got close and when she went to tap her on the shoulder she lifted her head showing blood going out of her empty eye sockets. The little Anko then brake down in to a dozen snakes that scattered around the room.

Anko ran down stairs to see the same thing happening to her parents Only they started to speak...

_"A...nk...o, An...ko, Ank...o, Anko...,ANKO!"_ They started to scream her name, till they stopped...

They then turned to each other and started to eat each other, every bit they would change more and more... Snapping bones, taring flash, Braking blood vessels, and digging into each other's stomach.

Anko hit the floor crying, and you can here the cracking in her voice . "No, no more." She dare to look up one more time to see that her parents had become A scaly, slimy man with snake eyes and a snake body shape. He started to talk...

He lint in real close and whispered in her ear... "_Your next, hahahahahah..._

**Real world**

Only seconds after it had started Anko colopes on the ground crying her eyes out. "Please, don't...Hic...stop...Sob..."

Brandon walked closer to her and got on his nee. "I'm sorry for putting you in this. If I didn't I couldn't pass...I'm sorry." Brandon flicked her forehead and she passed out, He picked her up and handed her out to another ninja close bye.

He turned to face Tsunade. "I think I passed this one too."

She put on a smile. "Yes, the next one will be Taijutsu. This one will be harder then you think."

"You should hope, the one thing I'm good at is fighting." I put a smile on.

"You will fight...Might Guy?!" She turned to see a middle age man In a green jump suite, He had a weird hair cut and did the most weird hand motive. He jumps and lands between Brandon and Lady Tsunade.

"IS YOUR BURNING PASSION OF YOUTH READY FOR MY MANLY-SELF." I gleamed at Brandon.

"um...ahhh...No..." Brandon couldn't proses what just happen

"THEN LET ME HELP YOU IGNITE THE FIRE OF FLAMING YOUTH IN YOUR SOUL" The man leaped at Brandon Punching him in the face sending him flying to a fallen tree. Everyone was shocked to see the boy sent flying, but all could feel the sensation of death . Brandon stood back up no one could tell what he was doing, then all of a sudden he picked up the tree he hit.

"THERE WE GO BOY YOU US THE YOUTH YOU HA- " Guy was hit by the tree and sent flying in the middle of the speech No one could speak. An explosion happen in the middle of the field, Guy and Brandon had started to fight punching and kicking each other.

"You going to wish you didn't do that." Brandon graved Guy by the shoulder and headbutted him making him crash into the ground, he then dropped a heal on him creaking the ground on collision. Gays hand went though the smoke and grabbed Brandon's neck. In the middle of the air he hit Brandon with a elbow Sending him further in the air. "THIS IS MY WIN, YOUR PASSION OF YOUTH COULDN'T BEAT ME"

Brandon stopped in the middle of the air he turned around to look at Guy one last time.

Brandon smiled "Can't believe you made me us an element." Suddenly he vanished and was in front of Guy.

"Your a fine lad." Guy smiled. "You win." Guy was punched in the face sending him right towards the ground. His body made a creator.

Brandon got from the air to the ground in a hurry. "Come on. The next test, please." He had his smile like before.

"Ok the next test will be with Ibiki Morino, he will test your Ninjutsu" Everyone looked at a tall man with a bandanna on his head and two scars on his face.

"Show me Kage Bunshin and you pass." He said with the most serious look.

"R-really?" I asked with confusing.

"Yes it is a high level jutsu that only a few have learned, if you can do it you have passed in my eyes. That and I don't think I could beat you in a fight." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "I wish the other tests were like this"

Brandon started to do the hands signals and 20 Brandon's popped up in a flash. "Is this ok?" I asked the man.

"Yes it is, you pass." He put his hand on Brandon's head. "Good luck on the last one."

Brandon herd cracking behind him. It was Lady Tsunade cracking her knuckles. "This is been a long day, lets end this."

"Couldn't agree more."I jumped at Lady Tsunade expecting hell. It came faster the I thought, she dropped a heel on my head and began to pound at the ground. When the dust dropped Brandon was no longer their instead he was behind her, he kicked her on the side of the head sending her flying. She stopped herself and jumped at Brandon, Brandon jumped in the air to avowed the attack he then started to do some hand sighs.

**Fire-Air dueling tornado attack-** A Blast of slicing air and scorching fire came out of Brandon's mouth. It was heading right for her, she jumped out of the was but it nicked her leg putting a ling gash on it and some burn marks.

"What type of jutsu was that I have never heard of it"Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya spook up from the distance. "This is a new kind of jutsu this boy can do. By putting more then one element in a jutsu, He can make a new forms of jutsu. Though you will need to be a master at the element to mess with it at this level. This is why I was here, to help this kid us it in battle." He smiled at her. "Good luck, kid can us 10 different elements."

When he finished she notice he was pointing behind her, she turn to see Brandon charging another one. **Dark-Light twin true of lies**- Light formed on the left hand and dark formed on the other hand, Her waved them across each other and long wipe like blades starched out. Lady Tsunade dodged it all and in the mist of dodging she got close enough to hit him in the face and seen a hundred punches his was all hitting. When Brandon got up he was sore all over he was barley holding himself up. "This is the end." Brandon closed his eyes and when he open them, they were them showing a **red** circle where the pupil should of been and surrounded the eyes were all** black** like before. "You can call these Devil's Eyes cause some of my victims see the devil when they look at me."

Tsunade started to do some hand signals and a monster amount of chakra went right to her hand. She and Brandon jumped at each other and on the explosion both fists collided and when everyone could see both were standing, silence was in the air. When lady Tsunade walked up to Brandon and told him he passed everyone was cheering.

"Best fight I have ever seen." One guy said.

"Glade he is on my team." Another said.

Everyone started to leave talking about the fight. Brandon walk up to lady Tsunade how was getting her wounds looked at. "Sorry for the wounds. I'll come check on you later at the hospitably." Brandon smiled.

"That would be nice but you should get your wounds check on I only have a few cuts and burns."

"No I give these wounds to you." Brandon looked at the sky. "wow getting dark I going to bed, Naruto." Brandon screamed."Coming." Naruto answered.

Brandon and Naruto walked to Naruto's house ans got a good nights rest.

* * *

**God sorry for this being so long and taking so long, I wanted to finished this weeks ago but stuff keep popping up.**

**Did you like this cause I think this is going to be one of my best one or something.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**I think I'm going to use his ability next chapter.**

**Three in the morning...**

**Naruto: SNOOOOORE **

**Brandon: ...**

**Naruto: SNOOOOOOOOOOORE **

**Brandon: ...**

**Naruto: Snore...No sakura is mine...Snore **

**Brandon: SHUT THE FUCK UP.**

**Naruto: Hey Brandon how long have you been up.**

**Hope you like this And the next chapter.**


End file.
